Kryptonite
by Graveside Rose
Summary: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Will I always be there for her? Sesshomaru and rin, Family love. Dedicated to Satori-chan


Kryptonite, Do not own it like I don't own any of these songs damn Artists. "Rin, if I go crazy would you still call me super man?"

_Lyrics_

Thoughts

This is for my friend Lauren who told me to do this song to these two. It's not good but hey what can ya do?

* * *

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind._

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking on a cliff side, Walking that's all they ever seemed to do.

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

Sesshomaru remembered leaving his arm in his father's tomb and then that guy taking it. Sometimes it felt like Sesshomaru was in a shell. Like he couldn't escape from himself and everyone around, what that why he was so cold?

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon; I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah._

Is Rin being with me putting her in danger? Will I always be there to protect her? He looked down at the little girl beside him, she smiled up and him and gave him some freshly picked flowers. His eyes looked up to the crescent moon above them; his eyes followed the glow as they walked

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon; After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

Sesshomaru looked down, grinned and hide it so only Rin could see his smile. Before looking back up to the moon that was as familiar to him as his own face.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend and the end._

Will she always be here? How long will she stay with me? I don't think I could stand to lose her. Rin is growing up, but she'll always be his little girl.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

All those Times she watched him fight and still she was with him, still running after him.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand._

Rin reached out and grabbed the older demons hand.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind, Kryptonite._

I'll never let you go. Sesshomaru for once held the girls hand in return as they continued to walk, Sesshomaru's nose tweaked, a demon was near by.

_You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep, you took for granted all the times I never let you down._

Sesshomaru dropped Rins hand and walked to where the demon was he pulled out his sword ready to fight to protect his little girl, no matter the cost.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

The time when Rin saved his life, and he brought her back, allowing her to follow him floated into his mind as the beast in front of him Attacked.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

Sesshomaru ran forward, His eyes blazing red in a moment of Bloodlust.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

He heard Rin cheer him on and Jaken telling her to be quite

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind, Kryptonite._

His sword clashed with a claw from the animal he fought, it pushed him back but he didn't stop, he noticed the beast cast a glance at the little girl. The beast pushed Sesshomaru back and started his way over to Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he ran to get there before the animal.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

It was if it happened in slow motion, the beast raised its claw to strike the little girl.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand._

All those times she held his hand flashed into his mind in a moment of blind fear

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind, Kryptonite, YEAH!_

Seeing an opening Sesshomaru ran forward and grabbed the small girl around the waist, pulling her to safety away from the other demon.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

Placing the girl down Sesshomaru spun around, hearing the demons vocal hatred, Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning red as he ran forward to his prey.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

Sesshomaru struck before the demon knew what had happen it crumpled beneath the Inu youki's poison, dieing.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind, Kryptonite,_

Sesshomaru turned around to his two companions and walked, not saying anything to either of them; "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Said a little voice behind him.

_Whoa, whoa, Whoa_

Sesshomaru grinned inside; he would protect both his friends no matter the cost.

_Whoa, whoa, Whoa_

He was acting very not like him, very different, almost as if he was no longer hiding from the world

_Whoa, whoa, Whoa_

He was going to be a Superman.

* * *

And we all know that isn't going to happen, anyway Review tells me what you


End file.
